Dissapearing Demons
by Spice of Life
Summary: Not going to be updated.


Yes. I realize that I have 14 or so other fics going at this moment [And more to come :)], but I couldn't resist. I wrote this a couple of weeks ago, can't remember exactly when. I think 'bout 2 or so. Anyway...So, here's the first chapter! Enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
  
Things in [...] are the dream. Since I don't know how to do italics (Anybody know? It'd help...a lot...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Keep your eyes open. What you see may surprise you; and what you don't see can hurt you."  
  
Danny awoke with a start. 'It was just a dream.' He told himself after surveying his surroundings and confirming that he was still in his room. 'One heck of a dream.'  
  
He couldn't remember the exact details of the dream; in fact, he couldn't remember anything instead of that one haunting message—"Keep your eyes open. What you see may surprise you; and what you don't see can hurt you." It sounded like something his sister Jazz would say; after announcing that his parent's constant 'ghost searches' were spiraling him down a round of paranoia and suspicion.  
  
Checking his clock, he sighed heavily and laid his head back down on the bed. 3:46 in the morning and he was wide awake. Figuring that he had no reason not to go to sleep, he closed his eyes. After all; the dream wasn't particularly nerve-wracking, and it wasn't a nightmare. Besides, he wasn't looking forward to falling asleep during Chemistry class and having Mr. Lancer giving him detention—again.  
  
[Sam was in his arms, they were staring into each other's eyes. As they leaned in closer she started to morph into a beast, her skin cracking and her hair falling in clumps to the floor. Her eyes fell out, and she crackled, "What you see is what you get; what you see is what you get. Do you like what you see? It's what you're going to get!"  
  
And with that, she crumpled into dust into his hands...]  
  
Panting and sweating, Danny thumped onto his floor after waking with a scream. Pushing himself off of the floor, he slumped himself back into his bed.  
  
He doubted he would get anymore sleep tonight.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Danny."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Danny."  
  
A slight snore escaped his nose, as a puddle of drool began to form under his mouth.  
  
"DANNY!"  
  
"Huh—Wha-What?" Danny exclaimed, lifting his head up from the cafeteria table, his hand slipping in the drool, and his head landing with a 'thud' back onto the hard table.  
  
"Aww, man!" He moaned, wiping the spit off his hair and shirt and lifting his head back up to stare at Sam and Tucker.  
  
"Man, you look like a zombie." Tucker declared, laughing at Danny's blood- shot eyes, pale skin, and semi-conscious state.  
  
"I didn't...mmfmph...yeah..." Danny mumbled, his eyes closing and then opening again. He stared at them, eyes unfocused and asked, "Tuck, when did you get 3 eyes?"  
  
"Um, Danny, are you feeling okay?" Sam asked him, concerned. Already today he had fallen asleep 4 times, not counting when he had almost set the lab on fire in science class. Plus, he had called her Tucker during English class. Obviously, he had either gone insane, or a ghost had possessed him. Either that, or he could have just been tired...  
  
"Yeah man, you're acting weird. You almost set the science lab on fire!" Tucker told him, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Fire?" Danny sprung up out of his chair, "Where?!"  
  
"Danny," Sam put her hands on his shoulder to make him sit down, "There's no fire. What's wrong with you, anyways?"  
  
"I just—"He yawned, sighing deeply, "Didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Yeah, I figured that much." Tucker rolled his eyes, "Can I have your beef?"  
  
"What kept you awake?" Sam asked, interested. He hadn't called them over to fight any psychopathic ghosts last night, but maybe it was the Box Ghost again. He probably had figured he could handle it.  
  
"Erg, just a nightmare. Nothing big." Danny assured them, forking his beef over to Tucker's tray.  
  
"Well then, since you're awake now." Sam said, "You can listen to my practice protest against doing science fair projects on innocent lab mice. They're demeaning the rats by doing experiments on them and—"She peered over to Danny, whose head was face down in his Rice Medley Surprise.  
  
She groaned, and thumped her head down on the table. 


End file.
